1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to estimating image motion, a method and apparatus for stabilizing a video, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging system using a pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) camera is widely used for access control or crime prevention. A PTZ camera has a support that moves in up/down/left/right directions, and a zoom ratio of the PTZ camera may be adjusted. The area monitored by a PTZ camera may be changed by pointing the PTZ camera in another direction via a panning operation, i.e., horizontally rotating the PTZ camera up to 360 degrees, and a tilting operation, i.e., vertically rotating the PTZ camera up to 180 degrees. Also, the PTZ camera may zoom in/out on a subject by varying a zoom ratio of a zoom lens. As such, the PTZ camera may cover a large area, so the PTZ camera is drawing attention of a surveillance system industry.
However, a view may be blurred due to shaking or rotating of the PTZ camera, which requires a proper video stabilization process.